vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Manaphy
Summary Manaphy is a Water type Mythical Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region. Known as the Guardian of the Sea, this Pokémon is a member of the sea guardian duo along with Phione. Manaphy is noted as the only Legendary or Mythical Pokémon capable of breeding, and it's offspring Phione is incapable of evolving into Manaphy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Manaphy Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, though referred to as male Age: Newborn usually Classification: Mythical Pokémon, Seafaring Pokémon, Prince of the Sea, Guardian of the Sea Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Can swap bodies of any two creatures, Pseudo Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low-High), Weather Manipulation, Immunity to Status Effects when it's raining, Sound Manipulation, Possibility for Speed Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to other legendaries such as Shaymin) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: King's Rock (Every attack Manaphy lands has a 10% to cause a flinch if it doesn't already have a chance to do so), Red Scarf (A red scarf with no real purpose outside of Contests), Lansat Berry (Raises Manaphy's chances of landing critical hits when eaten) Intelligence: Average. Above average for a newborn. Is a born fighter. Weaknesses: Manaphy is weak to Electric and Grass Type attacks. Manaphy is a newborn. Is very susceptible to the environment. Is vulnerable when using Heart Swap if its target is far away. The Lansat Berry can only be used once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a list of Manaphy's moves, see here. *'Hydration:' Heals status problems if it rains. *'Heart Swap:' Manaphy's signature move. It can either be used to swap stat changes or swap the bodies of any two beings. *'Tail Glow:' Manaphy causes the ends of its antennae to glow and stares into the lights boosting its special attack. *'Bubble:' Manaphy fires off a few damaging bubbles at the opponent possibly lowering their speed. *'Water Sport:' Manaphy soaks the battlefield reducing the power of Fire Type moves. *'Charm:' Manaphy charms the opponent lowering their attack. *'Supersonic:' Manaphy lets out some supersonic waves that confuse the opponent. *'Bubble Beam:' Manaphy fires a stream of damaging bubbles that may lower the opponent's speed. *'Acid Armor:' Manaphy briefly liquefies itself to boost its defense. *'Whirlpool:' Manaphy tosses a whirlpool at the opponent that is difficult to escape once caught in. *'Water Pulse:' Manaphy launches a sphere of water that may cause confusion. *'Aqua Ring:' Manaphy creates rings of water around itself that passively heal it over time. *'Dive:' Manaphy dives underwater before coming up beneath the opponent and striking them. *'Rain Dance:' Manaphy causes it to rain. This raises the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves and sun-based moves such as Solar Beam. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Water Users Category:Kids Category:Royal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Princes Category:Sea Monsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 6